


Sick day

by JewelOfForest



Series: Seven's fics [3]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Emberly is ill, F/M, Fluff, Grunt is good datemate, Grunt is non binary, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Emberly is feeling under the weather, and stuck all alone... or is she?





	Sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenpumpkins/gifts).



> Hey seven, another little feel better gifts for you

Emberly was doing pretty bad today. She woke up with a runny nose, and a killer cough. It's the kind of cough that made it feel like your whole lung was trying to come up and out of your chest. But Emberly had a date today with Grunt, so she was determined to push through it. She had some of the strong cough medication, which could stop any cough, and when to make herself breakfast. Unfortunately, The second she went to pick up her cereal, she started feeling queasy, and sick at even the thought of eating. Plus all this moving around, was making her feel dizzy and tired. It was no use. As much as she didn't want to, she texted grunt to cancel their date, and went back to bed. She was asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

It was a few hours later that Emberly woke up, feeling worse for wear. There was soft knocking at her bedroom door, and soon after grunt's head poked through the door. "Emberly, you awake?" They spoke softly, just in case Emberly wasn't awake. Emberly groaned, and rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to wake up more and feel less shitty. "Grunt? what you doing here, sweetheart?"  
"well, i got your message that you were sick, so i brought you chicken soup, and my night at the museum movies to watch together." They lifted up the tub of chicken soup, and the movies in their hands. Emberly smiles, and beckons them over. "You didn't have to do this"  
"i know, but what kind of datemate would i be if i didn't bring my girlfriend, chicken soup and movies, when she's ill" They sat down on the bed, beside emberly, and kisses her forehead. "now, lets get some soup in you, then we can watch the movies." Emberly giggles shyly, still taken back by how sweet her datemate is, despite them dating for almost five months now. She let grunt feed her chicken soup, after blowing on it to cool it down for her, of course. Emberly managed half the tub, before she was full. "thank you" She smiled, laying back down in bed.  
"anytime love of mine" They gently stroke her hair, before setting the chicken soup on the dresser. They set up the first night at the museum movie, and getting into bed with Emberly. They held Emberly in their arms, with her resting against their chest. Emberly loved cuddling like this, it made her feel warm, and safe. 

What started out as a shitty day, ended up being pretty good. All thanks to their lovely datemate Grunt, who lovingly made her chicken soup, and watched all the night at the museum movies with her. All in all, not a bad sick day.


End file.
